Female-exclusive equipment
, a common female-exclusive armor.]] Female-exclusive equipment is a recurring subset of equipment only equipped by females. They usually are powerful pieces of equipment that provide special bonuses which are otherwise hard to obtain. Common recurring equipment pieces are the Minerva Bustier, Gold Hairpin, and occasionally the Ribbon. Appearances Final Fantasy IV The first appearance of female-specific equipment in the series includes one helmet and armor. They are the Gold Hairpin and the Minerva Bustier. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Gold Hairpin and Minerva Bustier make a return in the sequel. They both have the same stats as its predecessor. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Gold Hairpin and Minerva Bustier make a return once again, and they both have the same stats as its predecessor. There is also the Mystic Veil, Rose Twine Dress, Pink Armor, Queen's Mask, Queen's Tights, and Queen's Gloves. Final Fantasy VI Helmets for females include the Hairband, Tiara, Mystery Veil, and Oath Veil; armor includes the White Dress, Regal Gown, and Minerva Bustier; and the Princess Ring for relics. Most of these pieces of equipment grants bonuses to Magic, either a low bonus of +1 or a high bonus of +5, while the Minerva Bustier provides a unique combination of bonuses for females, including +25% Maximum MP, a slew of stat bonuses, and various elemental resistances and nullification. The relic Princess Ring does not provide any stat bonuses when equipped, but it casts Protect and Shell when HP gets low. Final Fantasy VII There is only one piece of female-specific equipment, and that is the Minerva Band, which nullifies Fire, Ice, Gravity and Holy-elemental damage. Three copies can be obtained by the player. Final Fantasy IX The Minerva's Plate and Rubber Suit are the only pieces of armor that are female-exclusive, while several pieces of accessories can only be used by females, including the Ancient Aroma, the Angel Earrings, the Barette, the Cachusha, the Extension, the Maiden Prayer, and the Pearl Rouge. Each of the unique accessories raise the strength of a different element while equipped, while also providing various stat bonuses. The Lamia's Tiara can be equipped by Freya, Dagger, Quina, and Eiko. Final Fantasy Tactics Several pieces of female-exclusive equipment can be found in this game, including the first female-exclusive sets of weapons, Bags and Cloths. Bags include the Croakadile Bag, the Pantherskin Bag, the Hydrascale Bag, and the Fallingstar Bag. Cloths are the Dancers' weapons, and include the Damask Cloth, Cashmere, and Wyrmweave Silk. Helmets include the Cachusha, the Barette, and the Ribbon, all of which provide excellent defenses against status effects otherwise impossible to protect against all at once. Curiously, the Ribbon can also be equipped by Cloud Strife, possibly referencing his crossdressing disguise in Wall Market, or the fact that the Ribbon was not female-exclusive in Final Fantasy VII. In the accessory category are the Perfumes, including Cherche, Sortilége, Chantage, and Septième, all of which provide two positive statuses to females. A particularly notable perfume is the Chantage, which provides both Reraise and Regen on the same accessory. Additionally, the Reraise gained from Chantage is permanent, unlike all other forms of Reraise, which will only work once per battle, unless recast. The PSP version adds two additional pieces of female-exclusive equipment. The Tynar Rouge is an accessory that can only be obtained by completing the Agrias Birthday event, and provides Protect, Shell, and Haste, as well as boosting the power of Holy-elemental attacks and granting +3 Attack and Magic. The Minerva Bustier is a piece of armor that negates fire, lightning, wind, and dark, and halves ice, water, earth, and holy, in addition to adding 120 HP. In most cases, female-exclusive equipment can be worn regardless of job class, but Cloths are the specific weapons of Dancers, and can only be equipped by this class. Onion Knights, being able to equip anything, can use any female-exclusive equipment, even if they are male. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Several pieces of equipment are only available to the viera race. These are all returning equipment, including the Cachusha, Barette, Ribbon, and Tiara. All but the Tiara provides multiple resistances to status effects as in Final Fantasy Tactics, while the Tiara provides a massive +20 Magic Resistance. Viera-exclusive weapons include the Rapier class of weapons. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Cachusha, Barrette, and Ribbon return as female-only helmets, providing great resistances against multiple statuses. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Two accessories, the Flower Bracer and the Jade Bracer, can only be equipped by females. The Flower Bracer grants Casting time -5, while the Jade Bracer grants Regen to its holder. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Several pieces of female-exclusive equipment are found. Headgear include the Flower Barrettes, Maid Headband, Star Barrettes, Lamia Hairclip, Blue Ribbon, Princess's Tiara, Nun's Wimples, Promise Veil, Head Maid's Hat, while the Pavlov Mask is only available to female Lilties and the Minister's Glasses to female Selkies. Body armor include the Red Novice Habit, Maid Outfit, Blue Novice Habit, Dress and Apron, Red Maid's Outfit, Nun's Habit, Promise Dress, and Head Maid's Outfit, while the Sailor Outfit is exclusive to the female Clavat and Selkie, the Pavlov Clothes is exclusive to female Lilties, and the Minister's Robes is exclusive to female Selkies. Dissidia Final Fantasy A special set of equipment containing the Allure of Honey Combination is only usable by females, Cloud and Kefka. The equipment consists of the Sexy Cologne (weapon), Member's Card (hand), Blonde Wig (head) and Silk Dress (body). The equipment refers to the best combination of items used in the famous Crossdressing subquest in Wall Market in Final Fantasy VII, which is why Cloud is able to use them in addition to females. When all four pieces of the Allure of Honey set are worn, they increase Drop Rate and Battlegen Rate by 1.5x. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Allure of Honey set returns with the same effects as in the previous game, though its benefits are reworded as a +50% increase to Drop Rate and Battlegen Rate. All new female characters are able to equip the set in addition to the characters in the previous game, including Cloud and Kefka. ''World of Final Fantasy Maxima There are Champion Jewels that allow Lann and Reynn, while in Lilikin form, to take on the appearances of Champions, as well as being granted several abilities. Champion Jewels from female Champions can only be equipped by Reynn. Gallery FFT Croakadile Bag.gif|Croakadile Bag in ''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Pantherskin Bag.gif|Pantherskin Bag in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Hydrascale Bag.gif|Hydrascale Bag in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Fallingstar Bag.gif|Fallingstar Bag in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Damask Cloth.gif|Damask Cloth in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Cashmere.gif|Cashmere in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Wyrmweave Silk.gif|Wyrmweave Silk in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFtactics minerva bustier.png|Minerva Bustier in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Cachusha.gif|Cachusha in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Barette.gif|Barette in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Ribbon.gif|Ribbon in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Cherche.gif|Cherche in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Sortilege.gif|Sortilége in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Chantage.gif|Chantage in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Septieme.gif|Septième in Final Fantasy Tactics. FF tactics tynar rouge.png|Tynar Rouge in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Cachusha.png|Cachusha in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFTA Barette.png|Barette in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFTA Ribbon.png|Ribbon in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFTA Tiara.png|Tiara in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFTA Minerva Plate.PNG|Minerva Plate in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFTA Rubber Suit.PNG|Rubber Suit in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. RoF Flower Barrettes.png|Flower Barrettes in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. RoF Lamia Hairclip.png|Lamia Hairclip in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. RoF Princess's Tiara.png|Princess's Tiara in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. RoF Blue Novice Habit.png|Blue Novice Habit in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Flower Barettes.png|Flower Barrettes in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Maid Headband.png|Maid Headband in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Star Barettes.png|Star Barrettes in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Blue Ribbon.png|Blue Ribbon in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Princess's Tiara.png|Princess's Tiara in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Nun's Wimple.png|Nun's Wimple in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Lamia Hairclip.png|Lamia Hairclip in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Promise Veil.png|Promise Veil in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Head Maid's Hat.png|Head Maid's Hat in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Minister's Glasses.png|Minister's Glasses in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Pavlov Mask.png|Pavlov Mask in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Red Novice Habit.png|Red Novice Habit in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Maid Outfit.png|Maid Outfit in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Blue Novice Habit.png|Blue Novice Habit in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Dress and Apron.png|Dress and Apron in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Red Maid's Outfit.png|Red Maid's Outfit in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Nun's Habit.png|Nun's Habit in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Sailor Outfit.png|Sailor Outfit in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Promise Dress.png|Promise Dress in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Head Maid's Outfit.png|Head Maid's Outfit in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Minister's Robes.png|Minister's Robes in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Pavlov Clothes.png|Pavlov Clothes in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. Category:Female-exclusive equipment Category:Equipment